Huracán
by Neil Inkk
Summary: AU Flowerfell. ¿Alguna vez has sentido... como si estuvieras en el ojo de un huracán? Bueno, así es como me siento ahora. [Frisk&Sans].


_**Resumen:**_

_«¿Alguna vez has sentido... »_

_—¿Ocurre algo, cariño?_

_«... como si estuvieras en el ojo de un huracán? »_

_—¿Quieres bailar? —le tendió la mano fría, siendo recibida por una más cálida, entrelazando sus dedos y atrayéndose entre sí._

_«Bueno... así es como me siento ahora. »_

_**Pareja:** Frans (Frisk x Sans)_

_**AU: **Flowerfell_

_**Disclaimer: **Undertale es un videojuego RPG perteneciente a Toby Fox. Créditos a quien haya creado el universo de flowerfell._

* * *

La vida del ser humano está repleta de incertidumbre desde el momento en el que nace, e incluso desde antes. Casi todo (o en realidad todo) tiene más de una opción, pero solo una de ellas ocurre, sin que ellos separen qué será lo siguiente en suceso. Podríamos suponer que entonces estarían habituadas a ese sentimiento extraño y persistente de no tener certeza ni siquiera de lo que podría ocurrir dentro de los próximos cinco segundos, ni siquiera, no era así.

Seguimos teniendo miedo, seguimos angustiándose ante situaciones inesperadas, sin salida.

Frisk se consideró perdida. No evitaba temblar débilmente al dormir, temer ante el próximo paso al caminar, pesar de que intentaba ser fuerte, pesar de que no quería olvidar el color de las cosas, o de cómo era observar. Le daba miedo dejarse llevar por los sentimientos negativos que tentaban con invadirla.

Sans le tendía una mano gentil (una que en otro tiempo sin le tendido, pero el tiempo es tan capaz de asesinar como de ablandar corazones), acompañándola al andar y regalándole unas pizcas de confianza que añoraba dentro de su oscuridad.

Un día o una noche (Frisk no podría saberlo con total certeza) el esqueleto le tendió su mano fría una vez más, invitando a salir a caminar y hablar de cualquier cosa, desahogar pensamientos, o quizás solo caminar y estar en silencio, sintiendo la mano contraria.

Cuando las pisadas bajo sus zapatos dejaron de ser poco consistentes, la humana supo que estaban saliendo de Snowdin. El aire a tierra mojada y la brisa fría y abismal le ayudó a reconocer que con cada paso se adentraban más en Cascada. Oyó las caídas de agua a lo lejos, y luego no muchos minutos la vocecillas de las flores-eco, susurrando en la mayoría de las veces cosas sin mucha coherencia.

Cuando había un silencio, sabía que las flores-eco habían tenido atrás, entonces solo oía las cascadas delgadas derramándose. Luego se acercaban a otro lugar repleto de flores-eco, y los susurros emergieron otra vez.

Solo eso específicamente, y la mano de Sans, la tela de su chaquetón contra su brazo y los breves comentarios que se perdían en el silencio.

Nuevamente estaban sumidos en el silencio camuflado por el agua, hasta que recientemente murmullos enredados en el aire oscuro; las vocecillas de las flores-eco se hacían cada vez más insistentes.

Sans apretó la mano de la humana con suavidad.

La atrajo a su costado mientras seguían escuchando.

Al seguir avanzando, las frases se hacían más nítidas y definidas. El esqueleto no pronunció palabra, pero las flores lo hicieron por él.

Todo era un plan hecho con sumo cuidado, de esos planos que nunca había pensado poder hacer. Porque, así como el tiempo era capaz de asesinar también lo era para ablandar corazones.

_"Eres la chica, el ser humano más fuerte que conozco"._

_"Conocerte más de lo que alguna vez llegarás a un sable"._

_"Mereces mil de estos mensajes"._

_"Dame tu mano, dámela, cariño"._

_"Caminemos juntos"._

_"No me importa cuándo, ni a dónde, pero vamos"._

_"Te amo tanto, tanto, tanto ..."_

Cada paso eran nuevas confesiones en voz de las flores-eco. Ciertamente Sans en ese momento quería tanto estar ahí como pedir que la tierra lo tragara (aún más abajo de lo que ya estaban), pues estaba haciendo algo realmente cursi, pero lo valía. Lo valía por completo. Porque la sonrisa de la humanidad era invaluable, y si ella tenía que llorar, tenía ser de felicidad, de agradecimiento.

De calma, mientras estaban de pie en medio del alboroto.

No de sentimientos negativos.

_"Esos déjalos drenar, como una catarata"_

Tomaron asiento uno junto al otro, con la hierba húmeda y pequeña acolchando sus piernas, y las manos de ambos todavía cerca.

Era extraño, irónico, y falso: siente que no tienes ver porque tú mismo no podías ver. Era una falacia. Representaba quizás un acto de resignación ante la ceguera que aquejaba los ojos de la humana, pero era algo que se había integrado en sus sentidos.

Como si se apagara.

Le dolía sentir eso, porque aún quería vivir, sentirse viva. Y lo hacía, cuando tenía y entregaba amor, cuando sabía que siempre podía seguir caminando junto a una mano inesperadamente gentil, cuando oía los susurros de los ecos, las gotas de la lluvia; a pesar de que las flores la ahogaran, no puedo hacer otra cosa que sumergirse.

Aprendería a nadar, o al menos a flotar, sabiendo que ya no había salvavidas.

_"¿Alguna vez tiene sentido ...?"_

Frisk bajó su rostro, imaginando el suelo enlodado de Waterfall, imaginando que podía verse la punta de los pies al estar sentada. Sans notó su gesto, sabiendo lo que ese tipo de expresiones significaban.

—¿Ocurre algo, cariño? —dirigió su mirada a la chica, la cual luego de un par de breves segundos reposó su cabeza en el hombro del contrario.

Frisk no respondió, o al menos no con palabras; simplemente dejó escapar un suspiro de su boca, expresando que estaba cansada de todo eso, pero al mismo tiempo también que estaba perdidamente enamorada del esqueleto que le había regalado todo su tiempo y corazón. Todos los sentimientos encontrados que albergaba su alma en un microinstante de aire exhalado, aire que se desvanece, se unieron con la humedad de Waterfall.

_"¿Alguna vez has sentido... como si estuvieras en el ojo de un huracán?"_

—¿Quieres bailar? —le preguntó el monstruo con mesura, mientras le tendía la mano fría, siendo recibida por una más cálida, entrelazando sus dedos y atrayéndose entre sí. Se levantaron con lentitud, encontrándose frente a frente con una sonrisita en el rostro.

La melodía de Waterfall, compuesta por nada más que lluvia errática cayendo suave y el sonido de una lejana caja de música, representaba ahora (a oídos de ambos) la melodía más linda jamás inventada. Los sonidos entrelazaron las respiraciones, invitando a Frisk a que reposara su cabeza en el pecho que se erguía frente suyo, logrando escuchar un corazón tan inerte como presente.

Los esqueletos no tienen corazón, pero Sans tiene alma.

Sans no es cualquier esqueleto.

No sabían bailar, y no eran momentos de aprender a hacerlo, sin embargo, Sans sabía que debía depositar una mano en la cintura de su chica y erguir la sobrante, tomada con la mano de Frisk.

Sans no es cualquier esqueleto, y este no era cualquier baile.

Frisk tampoco era cualquier humana.

Poco y nada siguieron las instrucciones de un baile convencional, olvidando los pasos base y las reglas de siempre. En lugar de complicarse con la posición de las manos, prefirieron abrazarse (en eso ya tenían práctica, no hacía falta pensar en equivocarse) y balancearse suavemente de un lado a otro.

_"En el ojo del huracán. Así es como me siento ahora"._

—¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó Sans, reposando su cráneo por sobre la cabellera castaña de la humana.

—Es imposible no tenerlo —sonrió. Sans también sonrió, cerrando los ojos y deteniendo el baile. Se quedaron bajo una cornisa de piedra, abrazados, a un lado de la garúa.

—Tienes razón —respondió finalmente.

Hablando figurativamente, habían cosas girando aceleradas alrededor, arrastrando consigo todo, sin piedad. No se detenía, tampoco menguaba; de hecho, el ciclón no hacía nada más que aumentar y aumentar.

Frisk veía todo a su alrededor girando constantemente, arrastrando su alma, sus sentidos y sentimientos, su futuro, su vida. No obstante, estaba en el centro de todo. Había pasado lo peor, probablemente; una vez en el centro solo quedaba esperar que el huracán se moviera un poquito para volver a sentir su fuerza.

Mientras tanto, disfrutaría de su presente, de la mano que recibí con gentileza, de ese corazón tan inerte (pero tan, tan vivo) que había sido obsequiado.

No era tan malo esperar, tampoco era tan malo enfrentar.

Tener miedo no es el fin de todo.

_"Así es como me siento ahora"._

_"Te amo tanto, tanto, tanto ..."_

_"Como si estuviera en_

_el ojo de un huracán "._

_"No me importa cuándo,_

_ni a dónde vayas "._


End file.
